Temperature stable emulsions are known in the art. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,343, obtained by Anthony V. Petricca and assigned to assignee of the present application, describes a whip topping oil-in-water emulsion containing about 20 to 30% fat, about 7 to 20% sweetener, about 0.5 to 2.5% dispersible protein, about 0.1 to about 0.75% thickener, about 0.1 to about 1.0% buffer and about 0.75 to about 2.5% emulsifier, the emulsifier comprising propylene glycol monostearate or hexaglycerol distearate in combination with mono proportions of ethoxylated sorbitan ester, sorbitan monostearate and lecithin. The fat preferably has a melting point of about 98.6.degree. F. and is ostensibly hard in the range of 50.degree.-70.degree. F. This patent is not an anticipation of the present invention.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,256 to Norris et al describes what is referred to as a plastic sugar syrup that is appreciably non-flowable during storage comprising 35 to 65% sucrose or other mono- or disaccharide, 8 to 45% water, about 10 to 40% of a hydrogenated fat said to be plastic between 70.degree. F. and 100.degree. F., 0.5 to 5% emulsifiers, specifically a mixture of monoglycerides and polysorbates, plus 0.5 to 5% flavor. Optionally, a gelling agent may be employed, which can be proteinaceous or non-proteinaceous, or a polysaccharide such as sodium carboxymethyl cellulose. The patent lists a number of proteinaceous and non-proteinaceous and polysaccharide gelling agents which can be used.
Here also the present invention is not anticipated. It is indicated in the patent that the topping requires refrigerator storage to remain plastic without being absorbed into a pancake or other such food product. The proposal of the patent is to market a combined, precooked, farinaceous food topping product adapted for microwave heating. When heated, the topping quickly melts and trickles down, over and around the pancake or other food product providing a familiar syrup consistency.
In prior application Ser. No. 930,037, there is disclosed a low-fat spread, in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion, suitable by way of example as an imitation margarine, containing about 20-40% low melting point fat, a thickening agent such as a blend of carboxymethyl cellulose, microcrystalline cellulose and sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, and an emulsifier. The fat preferably has a Wiley Melting Point between 75.degree. F. and 106.degree. F. and an SFI profile of less than about 7 at 92.degree. F. and near zero at 100.degree. F. By not relying upon the fat for emulsion stability, the emulsion being oil-in-water, it was found that more flexibility in selection of the fat was available permitting better duplication of the properties of margarine or butter. The disclosure of said prior application is incorporated by reference herein.